


go softly into that good night

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I have no idea how this happened, M/M, Multi, all i know is that i want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Life drifts into place, piece by piece.





	

It doesn’t happen until after Samwell.

It doesn’t happen until years after everyone had graduated and gone on their different paths. Some are unexpected as with Nursey and Dex moving in with Johnson (no one had even known they’d known each other in the first place), others aren’t like Ransom who went to Harvard med or Bitty with his baking apprenticeship.

As for Adam, he stayed with Rans for a few years through med school, working at a nearby firm then he went back home to work at his dad’s company. He’s still working there. It’s good. It’s a decent pay and most people treat him alright. He’s making enough money to stay in an apartment near the office and it’s nice.

It doesn’t happen for a few years after that, after _I’ll text you, man_ turned into _Oh, man, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?_ , after Rans turns into Justin in his mind and he sees an email from _Eric_ tentatively asking him for a favor.

It happens all at once, emails turning into phone calls into meetings and tight hugs and _Oh, Lord, I’ve missed you. I didn’t think I would._ Minutes bleed into hours bleeding into days and late nights and they talk business until they talk about Justin, Jack, Eric’s family and Adam’s work. A few days later, Adam picks up a call at four in the morning to a sobbing Eric and Adam talks him down from a panic attack just like he used to with Justin. The next time they meet, they both sit on the same side of booth, knees knocking together and when Adam drops Eric off, he gets a soft kiss on the cheek. Adam blushes for the entire ride back home.

It changes—this living, breathing connection between them. It grows with them and they nurture it carefully with soft kisses and tender touches. They choose each other over and over again.

It changes一because for a moment, they don’t. Adam had always known about Eric’s crush on Jack during Samwell. He’d noticed a while before Eric came to him with it and it’s something they’d talked about in passing since they started dating until Adam invites Jack over to crash at his place for the weekend and suddenly, they’re in the same room together and _how could he have been so blind that he didn’t see that Jack returned Eric’s feelings?_ Even after all this time.

It takes a lot of thinking and effort. It’s panic vibrating beneath his skin because he _loves_ Eric, but they haven’t said it yet and now, here’s Jack. It’s holding onto every word Eric whispers to him, clinging to every touch. It’s being as honest as he can without nudging his boyfriend towards another man. It’s a lot of patience and talking in circles and silence because words aren’t enough.

It happens in one night like a dust storm, sweeping across everything familiar and burying it in desire. He woke up half-hard and panting. He woke up to solid warmth and a familiar scent. He woke up to Eric kissing him because he’d been grinding up against him unconsciously and _there’s only so much I can take, baby._

He kisses Eric back, pouring every ounce of heat into his touches, every inch of his love into making his boyfriend fall apart. He burrows his head into Eric’s neck, surrounding himself with _his_ scent, _his_ touch, _his_ warmth, _his_ affection, _his_ desire until all he can feel is Eric. He doesn’t look beyond Eric to the now-empty side of the bed where he’d imagined Jack to be. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream.

It happens slow like dripping honey. It’s a question here, a question there, a kiss in reply. It’s treading water—careful, confident. It’s honesty stripped to its bones, their hearts bared for each other. It’s selfless in its love, selfish in its desire.

It starts with a shy invitation, charged with intent. It starts with salmon glazed with balsamic vinegar, honey and creole seasoning and mixed vegetables on the side under warm rays of candle light. Jack freezes and Adam’s stomach drops.

 _Is this_ —

 _Does he not want_ —

 _I should_ —

“Oh.” Jack blushes.

Eric threads his fingers through Adam’s and looks at Jack with a sunny bright smile.

It starts with a choked kiss—stolen, impatient. He’s never been good with words. It starts with Jack exhaling into him, his body melting under Adam’s fingertips. It starts with Adam molding around Jack, fitting into his white space. Smiling when Jack shudders in his arms. Smiling when he hears Eric’s breathy gasp. Smiling as he slides his fingers into Jack’s thick hair, as he captures Jack’s lip between his teeth and pulls, as he cups Jack’s head and brings him close, kissing him like he dreamed about.

It starts with a choked breathㅡEric almost eating his tongue when he finds them tangled together in the living room. Jack’s face goes beet-red and Adam smothers his laughter in Jack’s shoulder. He looks up to see Eric’s jaw snap close and his lips stretching into a lopsided smirk, all warm and too inviting. Adam stifles a groan.

“C’mere.”

Jack shifts in his arms, arranging himself to properly straddle Adam and Eric obeys, coming to sit beside Adam on the not-green, leather couch.

Adam leans back and takes his hands off Jack. “Kiss.”

Eric’s the first to move, getting on his knees on the couch to reach Jack, and Jack responds with a soft cheek caress, eyes wide and wondrous. A twinge of jealousy sparks in his chest and he almost wants to call it off. But it’s _Jack._ It’s Jack, his Captain, his friend, his…maybe-boyfriend. It’s Jack who’s caring, loving, respectful andㅡ

Adam curls an arm around Jack’s thigh and watches as his breath hitches. He rubs slow circles into Jack’s skin with his thumb. _It’s okay. We’re okay. I’m here._

Jack quickly wets his lips and leans in. Eric meets him halfway just as he’d done with Adam. He tilts his head slightly and presses closer. His hands move to frame Jack’s face, holding him gently and Jack shudders. Eric opens his lips, Jack follows and Adam can see flashes of tongue as they slide against each other.

_Fuck._

Adam moves his hand from Jack’s thigh to his crotch, rubbing against his growing erection and resulting groan that spills out of Jack drags one out of Adam too.

_Fuck._

Adam tugs Jack’s close and latches lips under his jaw, sucking and nibbling at the skin. Jack honest-to-god _whines_ in reply, bucking his hips against Adam.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Honey.”

Adam hums in reply, slipping his hands under Jack’s shirt.

A pair of lips wrap around his earlobe and _tugs_ , sharply, painfully. Adam jerks away from Jack in surprise and Eric’s there to capture his moan. Eric kisses him, slow and hard. Filthy. Just how Adam likes it.

_God, it’s too much. Too much._

Eric pulls back just enough to look at Adam. “We should move to the bed.”

_Bed. Right._

Adam nods vaguely and Jack laughs at him, yelping when Adam pinches him. Eric rolls his eyes and huffs, getting on his feet. Adam can hear his thoughts clearly: _boys._ Jack and Adam smirk at each other for a moment before turning on Eric.

Eric’s eyes widen. _“Oh, no.”_

Adam smiles at him, teeth on display, and wiggles his fingers.

Eric is fast, but it’s two against one and they trap him a few feet from the bedroom, piling on him on the carpeted floor and dig into his sides mercilessly as he shrieks with laughter beneath them.

It starts the morning after, their limbs twisted together like wires and Eric somehow sleeping on _them_ rather than the actual bed. It starts with lazy morning kisses with grossed out faces and Eric stumbling out to get the coffeepot going. It starts with them figuring out how to fit into the shower…and deciding they need a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
